


Dimensional Drabbles

by AutumnFlowerChild



Category: Homestuck, IT - Stephen King, Original Work, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen, Glimmadora - Freeform, M/M, More tags will be added as I go!!, More will be added, Multi, Original work - Freeform, Reddie, benverly - Freeform, catradora, davekat - Freeform, one shots, one shots but all is ending happy (ish), these are just what I’ve got planned so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnFlowerChild/pseuds/AutumnFlowerChild
Summary: Basically just one shots of fandoms I’m in!!Angst. lots of it!!! Although it'll mostly be fine at the end of the one shot!!They’re will be Oc chapters bc I love my children.Thank you for reading!!





	Dimensional Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This ones about Steven bein all sad.

Steven opened his eyes, and he could already tell today was going to be hard. Sometimes he didn’t understand why he still felt bad. Everything was mostly fixed, he fixed it. Everyone was happy and no one was in danger anymore. So why did he feel so bad sometimes. 

Why did he focus on things he could’ve done better. Why did he focus on the fact that Pink left him to deal with her mistakes? Even after everything why was he so afraid to disappoint his family. He’d grown up idolizing the woman who turned out to be terrible. He grew up with the gems expecting great things when he couldn’t do great things yet. 

He always just dealt with it. They’d already lost his mom, he’d already replaced someone they loved, so why be anymore of a burden. 

Tears started making their way down the side of his head, Steven sat up, wiping them away. 

He just had to get through today. He got up, got dressed, and headed down to the living room. No one was around, so he figured they’d be around beach city. Not that he minded, it was better they didn’t see the remains of a breakdown. 

He went into the bathroom to brush his hair and his teeth. While brushing his hair he felt something that wasn’t there before. He moved the hair around it and that’s when he saw it, a small, purple horn. 

Steven stepped back from the mirror. Maybe it’ll go away, maybe he’s just imagining it, or it’s something he did in his sleep with shape shifting. And it’s fine. He continued his morning. And as he was walking out of his house, Connie greeted him. 

“Hey Steven!” She said, and Steven smiled. 

Connie always made him smile, “Hey, What’s up!” He said back. 

Connie was wearing a simple mint t-shirt and jean shorts, and her hair was down. 

“We were gonna go on a walk, remember? You wanted to yesterday but I had violin practice.” 

Steven shook his head, he’d forgotten. “Oh yeah, hold on!” He said, running up to his room to grab his phone.  
When he got back he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. “Okay let's go.” 

They started off on their usual route, just the perimeter of the town. They didn’t really talk at the beginning, sometimes they didn’t have to, it was just nice to be around each other. And at that thought Stevens mind started to unravel a little. He couldn’t even tell Connie! She’d tell the gems. And it wasn’t a big deal… he just...had horns.

It wasn’t a big deal and everything was going to be okay. It just sucked. Because he felt so bad, and he couldn’t tell anyone. It would upset them. And he never wanted to upset anyone. 

He could feel the tears welling up. And he looked at his hands. They were purple. And Connie was asking him what happened. 

That was it. Steven broke down crying. 

Between the tears, he spoke, “I don’t know. I woke up and everything felt so bad. I didn’t want to upset anyone. I can’t upset anyone. They’ve already been upset by mom and I can’t add to it I can’t Connie. I don’t want to be a burden anymore.” With every word, more of steven began to corrupt. 

Connie looked terrified, “Steven, we have to find the gems. They’ll know what to do.” 

She held Stevens hand all the way back to his house. He sat on the couch and Connie left to find the gems. 

Stevens mind was in chaos. The gems would be so disappointed. His dad would too. 

Connie came back, the gems with her of course. 

Pearl gasped, covering her mouth. “Oh...no..”

Garnet was in shock, she hadn’t seen this coming, why hadn’t she seen this? How is it fixed. 

Amethyst had to hold back tears. 

Pearl ran to Steven, “What happened. Why didn’t you tell us.” 

Steven, now with horns over his arms, and purple skin began to explain.  
“I’ve spent so long trying to be as good as we thought she was. And then fixing her mistakes, like they were mine, being compared to her from day one, I had to be like her or be better and I don’t want to disappoint anyone. I didn’t want to be more of a burden than I already was. I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt because of me. I’m so sorry.” He was crying. 

Pearl was too, and so was everyone else. 

Amethyst spoke through the tears though, “Come on dude, you’d never disappoint us. You’re like, the opposite of that!” She said, watching her best friend corrupt with each second. 

Pearl was next, “Steven, you shouldn’t have had to fix everything she messed up, but you did, and we did also. You’re not a burden, we love you, we want you to be happy and okay. And I’m sorry If we ever made you feel like that, Steven.” 

Steven was still crying, but the purple was fading, as Garnet began to talk, “Steven. You’ve never made us anything but proud. You’re so strong but you don’t always have to be. You can confide in us.” 

Connie watched as Steven’s skin turned to its normal color. And horns subsided slowly. “You’re my best friend Steven! You’ve always encouraged me to do what I wanted to do! You’ve done so many good things and you always make me smile.” 

Steven’s wiped away the last of his tears, and the horns were gone, Steven was himself again. Or at least physically. 

Steven looked at his friends and family, they were wiping away tears, he hung his head. “There’s a lot I’ve been hiding.” He said softly. 

Amethyst squeezed his shoulder, “Hey man, that’s alright. We can help.” 

The others nodded. And hugged him tightly. 

Steven knew this was long from over, but this..it was a start to being better.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and would like me to write something for you, here’s a link to my commissions!! Thank you so much for reading <3 
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-TdY2Vg-6brG8KirD98GdVnDW0Ds4dURwjGR4SZdnDQ


End file.
